The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Providers of cloud computing systems (e.g., Microsoft, Amazon, IBM, and so on) invest heavily in cloud infrastructure. Effectively utilizing and monetizing the cloud infrastructure can be a difficult task. For example, the average CPU utilization of the cloud infrastructure can be very low (e.g., less than 10%). The yearly monetary cost associated with each 1% of under-utilization of the cloud infrastructure can be significant. The cost can grow as the cloud infrastructure gets updated with newer hardware and other resources while still being underutilized.